<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the phrase that pays by mikeyraygun (cobrastarshlp)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017434">the phrase that pays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobrastarshlp/pseuds/mikeyraygun'>mikeyraygun (cobrastarshlp)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, frank says like two sentences, pete is mentioned but hes not really there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobrastarshlp/pseuds/mikeyraygun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he hadn't realized pete wasn't just being nice when he called william pretty until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/William Beckett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the phrase that pays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my. first fic Ever please ignore grammar mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mikey was still probably laying on that family of bugs, but he really couldn't care. he was tired, pete had left a while ago to go find one of his other friends, and he really hadn't been keeping time of how long he'd been gone. that's really the only reason why he was surprised when william was suddenly sitting next to him. mikey couldn't tell if he had been sitting there a while, or if he'd just got there, but he was there now</p><p>it had been a while since either of them moved when mikey opened his eyes and decided that he would roll his head over into william's lap. mikey had hoped to keep his eyes open for a while longer, but william decided to start playing with his hair. his plans were cut short as mikey relaxed into him. mikey's perfectly straightened hair was being messed up by one of pete's pretty younger band boys, and he's really not gonna tell him to stop any time soon. it was nice to just sit there in the quiet, while william ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>after a while, mikey finally opened his eyes again, just so he could actually look at william. he hadn't realized pete wasn't just being nice when he called william pretty until now. </p><p>they have off and on conversation for a little, small talk about whatever they have in common (gabe, pete, other mutual friends), but it really doesn't seem like its going anywhere.</p><p>mikey doesn't really think too hard about william's focused look. he doesn't really even know what he's doing until he's showing mikey a small braid he put in his hair.<br/>
mikey makes an attempt at sitting up, which is surprisingly successful. he debates on wether or not he would need help braiding william's hair, and decides it would probably be best to find some kind of help. </p><p>he brings william back to his own bus. they end up in the back room, sitting on the ground with their backs against the couch that they totally could've be sitting on, but neither of them seemed to mind.</p><p>william doesn't pay attention when mikey shifts around so he can actually reach his hair. he does pay attention when mikey pauses for a second and tries to figure out how to braid his hair. it's not like mikey didn't know how, but william insisted that he at least pull up a wikihow on how to do a french braid, which mikey decides he can deal with. neither of them keep track of how long it takes for mikey to put an actual braid in his hair. when mikey finally finishes, it's a little later than either of them expected. </p><p>the braid wasn't all too bad, considering it was mikey's first and he was reading while he was doing it, but it wasn't too bad. william made sure to make mikey take it out before he left, since his hair was already in his face all the time. </p><p>william wandered off the bus after saying goodnight to mikey. mikey disappeared into his own bunk, pulling out his sidekick when he remembered he hadn't checked it all day. he finished typing out a response to pete's million texts he had sent him and tried to sleep.</p><p>in the morning mikey decides he may have made a mistake when he first decided to become a scene queen, because now he was watching practically every set he could during his free time. </p><p>mikey hadn't meant to be obvious. maybe his friends just knew him a little too well, or maybe sitting off stage watching william's band wasn't the best idea if he didn't want the others to say anything. frank was his roommate and did know a little bit more about him than he thought, after all</p><p>"hey mikey," </p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"since when did you know how to braid, and since when did you put them in your hair?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>